Thistles, Oaks, and Bluefur
by PigBlossom of Earthclan
Summary: What if OakHeart and Bluefur did accept to join one of their clans? What if ThistleClaw has always loved Bluefur? How would the clans turn out? Would firepaw ever appear to become a warrior or forever a kitty pet? What if Firepaw was Pinestars kin? Everything would change. For the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

"We want to talk to Hailstar." Sunfall stated

Ottersplash leaned forward "About what?"

Sunfall narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to hear things meant for your leader?" He asked.

"No. Right this way." Crookedjaw Said, flicking his tail.

"Lilystem, look!" The kit shrieked. Upon seeing the Thunderclan cats she quickly wrapped her tail around her kits.

"what do you want, Sunstar that can't wait until the next Gathering?" Hailstar asked.

"Sunning rocks are ours! Unless you really want to shed blood for something like rocks which you just sit on." Sunstar said. "From now on any Riverclan warrior who sets his/her foot on sunning rocks will be shredded. Sunstar said.

"Owlfur, Ottersplash, and OakHeart escort the Thunderclan warriors out of our territory." Hailstar commanded.

As they moved along OakHeart whispered in her ear. "Make an excuse."

"OW! I think there's a reed in my paw. " Bluefur said.

Thrushpelt stopped. "Need any help?" He asked.

Oakheart hissed. "I'll take care of it."

with nothing else to do, Thrushpelt walked away, only once turning to look at Bluefur.

"Meet me at fourtrees tomorrow night. "

"That's against the Warrior code!" Bluefur prostested.

"This isn't about the warrior code. This about us." OakHeart said."Just give me a chance."

bluefur turned around not glancing once.


	2. Chapter 2

ThistleClaw's POV

"I think I havhas reed stuck in my paw." Bluefur stated. Before I knew what I was doing my face turned. Stop ThistleClaw! You hate her remember? She killed Snowfur. All she wants is to steal your possion as Dupty. Not have your kits!

I then pretended to walk away. Secretly, I stayed behind and watched.

"Bluefur Come to fourtrees tomorrow at moonhigh."

"That'd be breaking the code!"

"This isn't about the Code. This is about us." I growled. ThistleClaw, you can't be jealous she's just another she-cat. ThistleClaw thought. "Just give me a chance!" OakHeart begged. He even had the heart to beg? That fish-face! Bluefur is mine! Mine! Wait... What am I saying? He can have her All he wants! She'd be better off in Riverclan anyway. But Thistleclaw knew it wasn't true.

the next day ThistleClaw secretly kept watch on Bluefur. Since, she was confined to camp because Of the 'reed' the got 'stuck' in her paw, it was fairly easy. But before he knew it, he fell asleep and forgot all about Bluefur meeting Oakheart.


	3. Chapter 3

OAK HEART'S POV

I wait at four trees Bluefur still hasn't arrived. Just then a grey pelt came hurling at me.

"Sorry. I slipped." Bluefur apoligized.

"It's all right. No harm done." Oakheart said.

"Race you to the top of that oak!" Bluefur said raceing toward a huge oak. I gulped Riverclan cats don't climb trees.

Bluefur stopped. "Are you coming?" She asked.

I sighed, the replied. " I don't know how to climb."

"You're a cat aren't you? Of course you can climb!" Bluefur stated. She sighed. "Come on i'll teach you." she flicked her tail towards me than to the tree.

Bluefur helped me along the tree. I was terrified. "Wait 'til I get you back." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Bluefur asked.

"You're going to learn how to swim." I replied. I saw her eyes widen. She was terrified. I could scent her fear.

"Scared of hights?" She asked.

"Scared of water?" I replied.

"Come on let's go down." she said.

_Why did she change the subject so quickly?_ I wondered.

"Fish-face!" She called.

_Oh you're going to regret that._ I warned.

I chased after her. I was only a tail's length away when she plopped down panting.

"Let's stay the night." Bluefur suggested.

_Good Idea._


	4. Chapter 4

Thistleclaw's POV

I was hunting. Just to well... Hunt.

"Rosetail has congratulated me on being a father. Is it true that you're having kits?" Thrushpelt asked.

i growled. _Oakheart, you did not do this to me. I thought to my self. I figured that if I hurried over to the river, I could perhaps catch Oakheart. Sure enough there was Oakheart on __**OUR**_ territory. I pounced on him, using my claws on his throat. I could feel him surrendering, but in my rage of him giving my _mate _kits, I refused to release him.

"Stop!" Bluefur commanded.

"It's not a kit, Bluefur, it's a Riverclan warrior and he's on _our_ territory. " I accused.

"He surrenders and you still won't let him go! What kind of warrior are you?" Bluefur hissed.

"Bluefur, do you know this warrior?" I asked.

"I've seen him at Gatherings. I heard he's called Oakheart." She replied.

"I didn't ask what he's called. i asked him if you _knew him. Better than the Warrior code allows." I said. _

_"Of course not." Bluefur stated. _

_I knew this probably wouldn't work, but I had to try. I walked up to her and started to rub against her. I brought up my tail and turned her face to me. My whole intention was to make Oakheart jealous. "Bluefur, it's all right, I know times are tough but look we can raise these kits together even if you don't know who the father is. " I said, gently. _

To say that Bluefur was shocked would be an understatement. She was utterly bewildered; bemused.

And I knew that if I continued to act like this she would fall. Because that all she-cats were good for. _ Falling in love._


	5. Chapter 5

Bluefur's POV

_what's wrong with ThistleClaw? He's so different than the Thistleclaw I knew. _

It was around six moons, since the kits were born and had named them Lakekit, Mistykit and Stonekit. I was thinking of naming Lakekit, Mosskit, but I decided it probably wouldn't suit her that well Thistleclaw has kept his promise, he has taken over the role of father over. He Won't let me talk to Oakheart at all during gatherings. I'm glad to say that Tawnyspots has gotten better and hasn't gotten sick for four moons now. Everyone hopes he never gets that sick again, but really isn't sure seeing as he never had been sick that long. It's a miracle that he survived.

Bluefur was waiting until Sunhigh, because that's when her kits would become apprentices and Bluefur would be out of the nursery.

"Every cat who can catch their own prey, please gathearound the high rock!" Sunstar yowled. While cats gathered, Bluefur gave her cats a quick lick for reassurance, and pushed them towards the high rock. Her kits walked all the way up onto the high rock along with Rosetail, Whitestorm and Lionheart. Sunstar named them 'paws and they touched noses with their mentors. For the first time in her life she was happy when Thistleclaw came up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bluefur nestled in with Thistleclaw. Now, they were a couple. They still argued but it was more friendly. ThistleClaw stopped wanting to be deputy saying that Stonepaw should be the next deputy. He had even stopped being so Battle thirsty. Now, all he wanted was to have peace and have enough fresh kill for the clan to survive. Bluefur no longer looked at Oakheart feeling like ThistleClaw had sasified her. Little did she know that Oakheart was looking at her and Thistleclaw, with a pang of jealousy. But she did catch ThistleClaw's smug look.

"Why are so smug?" She asked her mate.

"Because, someone over there is jealous." his said, flicking his tail towards Oakheart.

Bluefur followed his tail with her eyes. It headed towards Oakheart. Then everything bounced into her head. Slowly, she stepped back, not believing how much of a fool she had been. All this was an illusion. The whole reason why he was acting this way was because of her. He wanted Oakheart jealous, so to do that she'd have to care for him.

she raced off. Knowing that she had been tricked into falling for him. She knew she was having his kits, because of how heavy she felt. It was too late to change that now. But she knew that she couldn't just run off back to camp. It was her duty to stay at the Gathering. She also knew that she was expecting kits any day now, but had carelessly asked Sunstar if she could go to the Gathering. Finally, giving up he had agreed.

Bluefur walked up to Oakheart wanting to give him A hello. "Hey, Oakheart. How's prey going?" She asked.

"Fine, How's the kits?" He asked.

"It's okay. They think Thrushpelt their father. " Bluefur Said.

"I could have been there for them. You know. I could join now. It's not to late." He said.

"Are you sure?" Bluefur asked, not believing her ears.

"In a heartbeat." He answered.

"But, you'll be an outcast!" Bluefur prostested. "You can't!" She whispered yelled.

"I don't care. Their my kits too. I'm joining. I just hope you can forgive me enough to have more kits with me and not that Brat, ThistleClaw." He said and stalked to Sunstar to speak with Sunstar.

She heard Tawnyspots head towards her. "Come on, Sunstar wants to go."

Bluefur sighed. It's time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sunstar, wants to see you." Tawnyspots said, as he walked past and slipped into the Warriors den.

As Bluefur came closer to Sunstar's den, she heard voices. "Oakheart, are you sure you want to join? You may have to fight Riverclan warriors someday." Sunstar's voice stated.

She knew she shouldn't listen, but it was just to tempting. She crept closer.

"I'd prefer it if Bluefur would join Riverclan, but since I can't convince her to, yes." Oakheart said.

Bluefur's heart stung. She had come to a cross road. It was over. She would never become deputy. She would become a laughingstock in her own clan. There was only one thing she could do. Run away.

She walked right in at that moment. "Bluefur, your early. I expected you at Sunhigh." Sunstar answered.

"I'm leaving." She said, dipping her head.

He stood up. "Bluefur, you're having kits. I don't think it's healthy to leave so soon before their birth." Sunstar said.

"Their medicine cat can help me." Bluefur said, with no emotion.

"Then I expect you to be gone, by sunset." Sunstar said.

Bluefur nodded and both Oakheart scrambled to get out of camp and onto friendly territory.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't uploaded. Things are going crazy. Anyway here it is.

Bluefur looked down at Oakheart. "Why did we leave?" She asked, quite nervously pawing her dead fish.

"Bluefur, don't ask me this, it was for the best." Oakheart said.

"But we aren't even in Camp!" they had passed the borders, but due to Bluefurs cramps, meaning she was in labor they hadnt made it to camp.

"Bluefur, Calm down it'll be okay. Everything will be just fine. Just take deep breaths." Oakheart said.

Bluefur the screamed and Oakheart started pacing, trying to figure out what the medicine cats did. Thankfully, Mudfur the medicine cat appretnice hears them and races towards them seein some raspberry leaves and gives them to bluefur. "Now, push Bluefur, you can do it. " he said. Just then a bundle came popping out. Mudfur took it and started licking the bundle and Bluefur repeated pushing and Mudfur licking for four more bundles. "There you go, Bluefur five healthy kits. 3 toms and 2 she cats. what will you name them?" Mudfur asked.

"That one will be fawnkit." Bluefur said pointing to the innocent looking kit. "That will be Swankit." She answered for the white kitten that looked of her sisters familiar coat.

"Those are beautiful names. Now for the males." Oakheart pressed on.

"Heartkit. For the birthmark that he bears on his ear. Bravekit for the way he looks like a warrior already and Moonkit after my mother." She said.

"Bluefur, I know you must feel exstausted, but you need to head for camp soon. The forrest is dangerous after dark." Mudfur said, nudging Bluefur onto her feet, handing her Heartkit and Swankit.


End file.
